Allergic reactions of the eye (hereinafter referred to as ocular allergic reactions) signifies a series of differently defined syndromes. The following are examples of ocular allergic reactions, e.g., seasonal allergic conjunctivitis, perennial allergic conjunctivitis, giant cell conjunctivitis, vernal keratoconjunctivitis, or atopic keratoconjunctivitis. Examples of allergic reactions of the nose (hereinafter referred to as nasal allergic reactions) include seasonal allergic rhinitis and perennial allergic rhinitis, for example.
The immunological mechanism on which ocular and nasal allergic reactions are based comprises, inter alia, inflammatory processes caused by histamine. The allergic reactions produced by the release of histamine occur at an early stage of the ocular and nasal allergic reactions mentioned above. Moreover, ocular and nasal allergic reactions may be due to the release of other mast cell mediators as well as toxic eosinophilic granule proteins and enzymes. The influx of neutrophils and eosinophils into the tissue of the ocular conjunctiva and the nasal mucous membrane leads to a late phase reaction, hereinafter referred to as LPR. LPR normally occurs within a period of 3-6 hours after the initial histamine-mediated allergic reaction. LPR is also characterized by the occurrence of vasodilation and chemosis and by the swelling of the conjunctiva and the nasal mucous membrane.
Whereas histamine-produced allergic reactions can be counteracted by administering antihistamines, the influx of neutrophils and eosinophils into the tissue of the ocular conjunctiva and the nasal mucous membrane remains unaffected by administering pure antihistamines.
Problem of the Invention
The problem of the present invention is therefore to provide topically administrable solutions which inhibit the influx of neutrophils and tosinophils into the tissue of the ocular conjunctiva and the nasal mucous membrane; thereby reducing or preventing the occurrence of LPR and are therefore characterized by a longer lasting duration of activity.